Wrightopia
Government Wrightopia is a Democratic Monarchy in which the Monarch has full power. The Monarch Controls the government and make democratic representatives as Head of State, they control cities, counties and boroughs. These democratic representatives are known as Advisers,Council Members,County Leaders and Mayors. The Government does oversay any democratic decisions. History This nation was founded by King Jermani's great great grandfather King Josh. This land was The New Serbian Islands, Which came from Russia after it got it's Independence.Josh was a great leader during the Wars on Planet bob, While Wrightopia had no alliance's at this time it was joshes duty to build a society, make people believe him and give them what they wanted. 5 years later Wrightopia was a growing large area, and with joshes leadership he had already 125 towns soon to be cities with Wright as the first. More people believe that Wrightopia was the only monarchy that provided enough freedom for its people yet they were fooled, King Josh had pretty much had a powerful military and realized that an absolute monarchy would not be the way of controlling its people like dictating them he believed they deserved more freedom and that brought the nation much population and growth in 20 years.Today... It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it devotes most of its attentions to Defense, Education, and Healthcare with areas such as Social Welfare and Social Policy receiving almost no funds by comparison. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Wright. The average income tax rate is 55%, and even higher for the wealthy. Wrightopia has 4,532,110 Citizens today... Largest/Greatest Cities The 5 great Wrightopian cities: Wright - Capital - This city is making great progress towards becoming Wrightopia's most populated and greatest city in the entire country. This city has the leading pop with over 100,000 citizens and most joyousness sights. Wrightwo - Previous Capital - This city is in the County of NationCities, this county was known as Wrightopia's Great 3, but due to political interferes the city was moved across the country. In the City of Wrightwo it remains to be the seat of the Nation's Political Industry even though the Capital is in Wright. Wrighthree - City that maintains high population- This city is one of our greatest cities and continues to get stronger everyday and remains to be the number 1 city in the country that remains the most pop within 10 years. Wrighter - This city is our most populated city known as another New York - This city was one the nations most populated before Wright, Foreigners believe that this city is another NYC in the United States because of it tall and large buildings but Wright has taken that spot. Wrightsis - A new developed city known as the attraction city - city is still being developed to have the nations most sights. Education Wrightopia has a strict education service in which is offered publicly by the government. Citizens must start school 5 months after they're born from the parent/guardian. Citizens take extremely tough courses to prepared for the future of our country. Students have school 340 days a year, The government does not let anything interfere with education and that's why Wrightopia remains number 1 in all subjects. Military The Wrightopian Military has various fields such as a Army, Navy, Monarch Security, Wrightiopian Homeland Security (WHS), Wrightopi Secret Services (WSS). 91,732 Men and Women in these fields.... On October 13, 2011 the Monarch Government has made Military soldier cuts with as much as 25,000 Men and Women making it 66,732 Men and Women.